


Sleepover

by FairReviewer



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Bottom!Rena, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, We need more KMR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer
Summary: The KMR Trio spends a hot night together.
Relationships: Akino Kaede/Minami Rena/Togame Momoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Readers!  
> So this was a little side thing I had planned for a while. I was originally going to work on it after my IroYachi story, but then Fictionpress went on migration, and now I can't work on anything there for a while. So I'll be passing the time with this little lemon.
> 
> KMR is such a good trio, and I love their whole dynamic. Hopefully I can translate it well into this.
> 
> Now then, how about we get started? On with the show!

Momoko ran as fast as her legs could take, cutting whatever corners she could. She had one goal on her mind, and that was seeing her two cute girlfriends, Rena and Kaede.

The blonde had never thought she would find such a relationship, let alone a close friendship, after everything fell apart with Mikazuki Villa. But then the meek redhead and the haughty bluenette came into her life. One thing led to another...and then they just fell into a mutual love and formed a three-way relationship.

It wasn't exactly easy, what with Rena's insecurities and her tendency to snap at Kaede. It was during those times that Momoko had to play mediator and set things back in place, getting the girls to kiss and make up. Nowadays, after the Friendship Rumor fiasco, Rena was more at ease, and she rarely ever got pissed anymore.

Although she was still hesitant to be forward with her feelings, and Kaede's teasings didn't help, but that was fine. Even Momoko couldn't help but think it was fun to have Rena squirm, especially in more intimate settings...

Speaking of which...the tsundere's house was in sight. Momoko slowed to a stop and took a moment to catch her breath, then walked the rest of the way.

She was filled with anticipation as she knocked on the door. The image of her girlfriends in bed together, wearing super cute and sexy lingerie...it was ingrained in her mind and causing her to get hot under the collar, and other places. She hadn't expected Rena to send that photo and invitation, but damn...how could the blonde resist a hot night with her and Kaede?

The door opened to reveal them, wearing night dresses that barely did anything to hide their bare bodies. Momoko's eyes widened as she took in Rena's bountiful breasts and Kaede's petiteness. Oh geez...they were two different kinds of attractive, and the blonde felt lucky to have them both.

"A-are you just gonna gawk at us?" Rena said with a blush and a nervous frown.

Momoko snapped out of her trance and shook her head, then hurriedly stepped in, right into the waiting arms of Kaede.

"I-I'm so happy you're here!" She said, nuzzling deep into the blonde's chest. "Ah...so peachy!"

Rena scoffed as she locked the door. "And you were so into playing with MY boobs only a minute ago."

"But both yours and Momo's are so great! I can't pay attention to just one pair!"

"I know that, but...I just..."

Rena grew red again and looked down, embarrassed.

"I didn't...want you to stop..."

Momoko chuckled. The blunette was so hard pressed to express her enjoyment, that it was just cute.

"Well how about we go upstairs and pick up where you left off?"

Then she remembered Rena's parents and brother, and wondered if this was even okay to do. What if they got walked in on?

"Wait, what about your mom and dad? Your brother too?"

Rena put up a smug smile. "My little bro is at a friend's house, and Mom and Dad are having a night out. They won't be back until tomorrow!"

Dammit, that was perfect. They could go all night if they wanted to...

"How long can you stay up this time?" Momoko said with a grin.

Rena huffed and crossed her arms. "You think I can't take what you're gonna give?"

"We all know how sensitive you are!" Kaede teased, going over to behind her. "Especially right here!"

She reached around and grabbed the blue-haired girl's breasts and started fondling them. Rena yelped and forced down a moan.

"D-dummy!" She spat. "At least...ngh...wait until...we're in bed...ah!"

"But I like the idea of doing you in the living room! Your family isn't here, so this is the perfect opportunity! Come on Momoko, back me up!"

Well Momoko couldn't deny that having sex on the couch was appealing. And it's not like they would get many opportunities like this....Fuck it, why not?

She swept Rena off her feet, putting her in a princess carry. The blonde took amusement from her busty girlfriend's sputters of protest as she carried her to the couch.

"Th-this is too bold! Besides, what if we stain the cushions!?"

"I'll go get a towel!" Kaede said merrily, skipping upstairs.

Momoko set Rena down on the center of the couch, then leaned down so their faces were mere inches from each other. The bluenette gulped as she stares back, her eyes shimmering with anticipation and nervousness.

"Y-you two have a lot of nerve, fucking me outside the bedroom." She muttered. "At least make sure nobody can see us..."

Of course, the windows...how could Momoko have forgotten that? She quickly went around to each of them, shutting their blinds and securing privacy for their little escapade. The blonde then went back to her tsundere girlfriend and sat at her left, bringing her into an embrace.

"I don't know how you can chastise us for being bold, when you sent me that naughty pic earlier." Momoko said teasingly, nibbling Rena's ear.

The bluenette suppressed moan. "Th-that's different!"

Then she took hold of Momoko's head and brought her up for a "shut up" kind of kiss, preventing her from teasing any further. The blonde just rolled with it, figuring that was enough messing around. Now was time to get to the good part.

With her tongue, she poked at Rena's lips before slowly slipping past them, entering her mouth. The bluenette froze up for a split second, then reciprocated with her own tongue.

Her barely suppressed moans were so cute. The berry-like sweetness of her tongue was delightful. Momoko just couldn't get enough of it.

Then Rena leaned even closer, pushing her big breasts up against the blonde's own. Momoko was compelled to make a grab for one...then Kaede finally came downstairs with a towel in hand.

"You're already starting without me?" She said with slight disappointment. "Not fair..."

"Well come over here so you can have your turn." Momoko said with a wink.

Kaede beamed and skipped over to the couch, sitting at Rena's right and immediately lifting up her nightdress. The blunette covered her now unclothed assets with her arms, blushing heavily.

"D-dammit Kaede, at least get me in the mood first!" She said with a nervous scowl.

"You mean like this?" the redhead said eagerly as she leaned in.

She gave Rena a deep kiss, pushing in with her tongue. Rena moaned, her body relaxing as she surrendered to Kaede and allowed her to have her way. They spent the moment just like that, making out with their tongues intwined.

Then Rena managed to pull back, panting heavily.

"Th-the towel..." She said meekly, quivering a little.

God, Momoko loved it whenever the bluenette finally let down her walls like this. Rena may have a harsh exterior, but she really was just a girl in need of people she could show her true weaknesses to.

And Momoko was glad she was one of them, along with Kaede.

The blonde took Rena's hand and helped her off the couch. Kaede then eagerly laid out the towel, making sure no cushion was uncovered.

After that, the girls started getting into postion. Kaede took off her nightdress, then laid back on the right arm of the couch. Rena laid back against her. Then Momoko stripped down to nothing and came to lay down on the bluenette. A three-way embrace, just as they liked it.

Of course, with how there was less space on the couch compared to Rena's bed, the girls were rather cramped up. But Momoko liked that, since that meant she could feel the shared warmth between the three of them, along with every inch of Rena's body. Kaede looked like she was enjoying it too.

Rena though...

"Dammit, this uncomfortable!" She complained, squirming a bit. "Can't we go to the bed?"

"Oh don't be like that Rena!" Kaede said cheerfully. "This is nice! We're closer than ever now!"

She managed to slide her hands between Momoko and Rena's bodies, pushing them between their boobs. Kaede sighed in delight as her hands were crushed by the four huge orbs.

"Oh...this feels so good! My hands are in a paradise!"

Momoko chuckled at that. Kaede always enjoyed whatever they did, as long as she could feel their chests. Apparently big boobs were her number one fetish, and having both Momoko and Rena satisfied her in every way. It was stupid, but adorable.

And heck, Momoko did know she had a nice pair of Es. Having Kaede admire them gave an odd sense of pride. And the blonde was sure Rena felt the same way about her DDs, even if she never really admitted it.

Speaking of which...

"Y-you useless boob fiend! You'll go with anything as long as you can grab one of our tits!" She complained.

"Yep!" Kaede said shamelessly. "They're the best in Kamihana! Scratch that, the world! Anybody would kill to be in my position!"

She started groping the bluenette's boobs, with some difficulty due to how cramped her hands. Still, she managed the knead with eagerness, digging her fingers into Rena's squishy skin and drawing out a squeal from her.

"D-dammit! Not so...ngh...rough!" She weakly protested as she forced down a moan.

As much fun as it was to dominate Rena like this...Momoko figured it would be better to save the heavy stuff for later. Can't wear out the little blue princess so soon, after all.

"Now hold on Kaede." The blonde said with a grin. "Let's not go so hard already. We gotta work ourselves up first. Especially our lovely Rena-chan."

She closed whatever distance was left between her and Rena, giving her gentle kiss that made her squeak in surprise. Then the bluenette hummed as she reciprocated and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

They didn't stay like that for long, as Kaede turned Rena's head so she could give her a deeper kiss. The redhead slid her tongue in and coaxed Rena's out so they could passionately make out together.

Momoko took in their half-lidded eyes and scarlet cheeks. She could feel her own getting red too. And their tangled up bodies...their combined heat was starting to bring a burning sensation, and not just the normal kind.

She managed to scoot down to get a look at that precious place between Rena's legs. Unsurprisingly, it was glistening with arousal. There were even little trails of clear liquid making their way down the curves of her ass, towards the towel underneath.

"M-Momo..." Rena whimpered.

Momoko looked up to see her anxious face, along with Kaede's eager smile.

"Please..." The bluennette begged. "J-just do it already! You didn't work me up for nothing, right?"

"Why would I do that?" Momoko said teasingly. "Don't worry princess, we'll take gooooood care of you."

With that, she closed in on Rena's lower lips and began to lick them. The blonde ran her tongue all over the vulva and labia, lapping up the fluid that was coating them. She loved how it tasted...sweet, with a salty aftertaste, and a hit of tang too. This was the taste of Rena, and Momoko couldn't get enough.

She glanced up to take in the bluenette's reactions. She was softly moaning, trying to hold down as much noise as possible. Even with no one but the three of them in the house, it seemed like she was still concerned of someone hearing them.

Of course, Kaede noticed this, so she began to knead Rena's breasts again, this time providing little pinches to her rosy pink peaks. Rena winced and covered her mouth to muffle her moans.

"Don't worry Rena-chan." Kaede whispered, nibbling her ear. "Just focus on us, and what we're doing. This is our private time, where no one can hear you. So let it all out."

Then she nibbled Rena's neck before giving it a sharp bite that would certainly leave a mark, and that finally broke Rena's walls completely.

She started moaning and shrieking out loud. Momoko could hear the agonizing bliss in her voice, and damn was it like music to her ears. It spurred her to delve her tongue into Rena's core.

Momoko went as deep as she could, feeling the slick walls squeeze her tongue as it ravaged them. Rena's lewd noises became louder, and her mouth opened in a state of euphoria.

"DON'T STOP!" She begged. "DAMMIT, DON'T STOP!"

Then she wailed as Kaede became rougher with her ministrations, squeezing the orbs of flesh in her hands harder and giving their peaks sharper pinches.

After another moment of eating out, Momoko felt satiated, at least for now. She stopped her actions, then rose up to get a good look at Rena's face. That blissful, naughty expression of hers...and the adoration in her eyes...it was proof that she had truly let herself be vulnerable for her girlfriends.

And Momoko knew she and Kaede wouldn't have it any other way.

The blonde brought Rena's head up for a tongue-filled kiss, giving her a taste of her own self. The bluenette moaned as she immediately reciprocated, intwining their toungues together and exchanging their tastes.

Then Kaede leaned in, and Momoko withdrew so she could have French kiss Rena as well. And while they were going at it, the blonde moved a hand against Rena's slit, causing her to shudder and whimper.

Momoko rubbed two fingers against the wet entrance for a bit of lubrication, then slowly slid them in, letting out a sigh as they were squeezed by slick, soft walls. She started moving them around, pressing them against nerve-filled bundles of flesh as they went deeper and deeper.

Rena broke off from her kiss as she let out another pleasured shriek, arching herself to try and get Momoko's fingers as deep into herself as she could. The blonde managed to get down to her knuckles, and she reveled in the warmth and tightness she was feeling. She could feel the pulsing of Rena's nerves as her walls squeezed her like a vice.

"Mm...so good..." Momoko murmured, gazing into Rena's eyes. "You're enjoying this too, aren't you?"

"Y-yes..." The bluennete said with a slight pant. "M-Momo...Kaede...you better make me cum."

"Oh, we will." Kaede said with a smirk. "But you know that we can't be the only ones giving, right."

"Right...then hurry up and sit on me."

With some difficulty, Kaede extricated herself from Rena, then positioned herself above her face while facing Momoko. Once she was comfortable, Kaede sat down on Rena's face.

Rena immediately started lapping at Kaede's dripping wet womanhood, making her moan in delight.

"Yessssss..." She gasped. "That's a goooood Rena-chan!"

"Now don't forget me." Momoko teased, stroking Rena's right hand.

The bluenette immediately started moving it around, and Momoko guided up between her legs. The blonde only just realized how damp she was down there, and she was feeling the need to have something inside. And once two of Rena's slim fingers penetrated her, the relief made her moan softly. Then she got a little more vocal as she felt those appendages move around, creating the electrical sensation of pleasure in her core.

She began to move her own fingers inside Rena, making her whimper and deepen her licks into Kaede's own walls. That got the redhead to cry out louder

Seeing her with that face of shameless lust and passion, mouth wide open and tongue hanging a little out...Momoko absolutely loved it. This was a side of Kaede that very few knew about, and Momoko was lucky to be one of them.

She leaned toward the redhead and kissed her deeply, and she eagerly returned it. They wrestled their tongues against each other, and Momoko relished in Kaede's maple-like taste.

Then she hissed as Kaede began to strongly squeeze her firm breasts, bringing more pleasure along with a bit of pain. She had lost all restraint, and was trying to get satisfaction in every way possible. And Momoko obliged, pressing herself even more into the redhead's insatiable hands.

And for the next few minutes, the girls kept going at it like that. They were a triangle of moans and wet noises, harmonized together like a symphony.

Momoko could never get tired of this. Nobody else could satisfy her the way Rena and Kaede did. And she was going to make sure they would keep being like this forever. They weren't just her friends...they were her life, and she wouldn't give them up for the world.

Momoko began to feel a pressure build up down in her core, along with her walls tightening up even more around Rena's fingers. Her moans were becoming louder than ever as she neared her orgasm.

And with Rena and Kaede having similar reactions, the blonde guessed they were starting to get close too.

Then after another moment, Momoko finally felt her dam burst. It was like a wave just crashed through her core, bringing seemingly endless bliss straight into her body. She let out an ear-piercing shriek, her eyes watering with joy.

Right after her, Kaede climaxed, yelling out and gripping Momoko's tits even more painfully. Rena followed next, her voice muffled against's Kaede's pussy, and her own clamping down on Momoko's fingers so tightly that they were locked in place.

For a little bit, the three came to a standstill, breathing heavily as they recovered.

Then Kaede slumped forward against Momoko, who weakly embraced her and fell back. Rena sat up and crawled over to them, getting on Kaede's back and hugging her as well.

"Hm...that was...amazing..." The redhead said with a tired smile.

"Heh...yeah, it was." Momoko muttered, smiling back.

"I suppose it was nice..." Rena said sleepily, pouting a little.

Momoko pat her on the head, then brushed a stray bit of hair from her face. The bluenette looked away shyly.

"O-okay...you guys made me...cum really hard, like always." She admitted.

"There's our good girl." Momoko praised, pecking her on the lips.

Rena smiled and gave her a peck back, then craned her head to give Kaede a kiss too, which brought a giggle out of her.

"You know...I love you guys." The bluenette said softly.

"We love you too." Momoko and Kaede in unison.

"And I love you, Kaede." The blonde said, giving her kiss as well.

"I love you too, Momo." The redhead returned, kissing back.

"Now then...I suppose none of us are up for round two?"

"Not right now..." Rena groaned. "I'm winded...and thirsty."

"Me too..." Kaede murmured.

"Let's get something to drink then." Momoko suggested. "Rest for a bit, then head up to the bedroom."

"I can get started on some tea." Rena offered, sitting up and stretching.

"Can you add a bit of peach?" Kaede asked, sitting up as well.

"That's fine. You two just wait here, okay?"

Rena got off the couch and started heading for the kitchen, not bothering to put on anything. Momoko sat up and joined Kaede in staring after the bluenette's bare figure, and especially her now reddened breasts as they bounced a little with each step she took.

Noticing their stares, she blushed and covered herself, scowling a little.

"Insatiable." She grumbled, hiding behind the counter.

Later, after all three were refreshed, they grabbed the towel and moved to Rena's room, where they had another round of passionate love-making.

Then another after that...

Then once more...

Momoko just couldn't get enough of them. None of them could get enough of each other. They had gotten lost in each other's bodies, with barely any breaks. By the time they had finally exhausted themselves to near unconsciousness...it was about two hours past midnight.

Momoko looked at the heavily breathing girls snuggled up on either side of her. They were tired, sweaty...yet still smiling like lovestruck idiots. They were so beautiful...and it brought a smile to her face.

She loved them far more than she could have even imagined. They were precious friends, partners...and lovers. And she swore to herself that she would always protect them.

"I love you, Rena and Kaede." The blonde whispered.

Then she closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep with the redhead and bluenette that she treasured the most.


End file.
